The Bite of '87
by The Real Wolfdragonpup
Summary: My day starts at 8:00 A.M. and ends at 10:30 P.M. why would today be any different, it's not like i can disobey my programming. It's literally embedded into me. So how in the world did I manage to attack someone like that? A glitch, perhaps?


**Hello Internet Bros, today is all sorts of exciting, two updates one day, Sqee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Night's At Freddy's, i do claim all the humans mentioned in the story, and the way the bite happens in this.**

* * *

My day began at 8:00 A.M. I was not immediately flocked with kids like everyone else, so I just told stories to the few children that came, but there was always one girl that would be there at 8:15, on the dot.

Her name was Jennifer; she was short-tempered, emerald-eyed blonde. Jennifer was only 1ft 3", so I towered over her, but I was certain that would not stop the girl from protecting somebody she cared about from me. Jennifer had a medium skin tone that she inherited from her mother, and wavy chocolate brown hair.

Usually she greeted me with a large smile, but today her face was grief-ridden.

The bell that signaled lunch rang throughout the pizzeria causing the small group of kids with me to leave. I was glad, especially since I had made it half-way through the day without being token apart by the kids.

"Foxy?" I jerked, startled, Jennifer peeked at me from the doorway of kid's cove.

"Why are you not eating with the others?" I asked, with a tilt of my head.

Jennifer entered the room fully, her head dropped to look at the floor, "My Dad passed away, and well, everyone's been teasing me about him being… weak." She took a few steps towards me, but stopped by the table. "Can I stay with you?"

My eye closed, even though they did not need to, "Is your Mother okay with you staying in here with me?" My eyes open, and I focused on her, causing her to shift.

Jennifer glanced up cautiously, then went back to looking at her feet, "My mother went back to buy a grave, so Dad can be buried." She looked at me pleadingly, "Please, you're my only friend, and well…" she trailed off, her eyes teared up.

I moved until she was at arms reach then wrapped her in a hug, once again happy to be whole while doing this. Jennifer burst into tears and leaned heavily into me, her whole body moving with the force behind her sobs. I tightened my grip then leaned, so my muzzle was next to her ear, and I purred and cooed at her ear, slightly wishing that I was more like the Marionette so I'd be able to soothe her better, but I could tell she just wanted someone whose job was not to cheer up children.

I slowly brought her back so we were in the corner, then I lowered us so Jennifer was sitting on my lap, as she cried. As the tears ebbed she pulled away, then started to tell me stories about her father. Halfway through her flaming barbeque story, male voices started outside the cove. We both turned to look but we could not see anyone there. Jennifer trembled slightly, in fear, which surprised me, as she normally a defensive young girl, but I guessed dealing with her father's sudden passing, she was not going to be that defensive.

I turned my attention fully to the door, especially when Jennifer curled into my side. I pulled her off of me then got up in front of her, my eyes narrowing at the door.

One brunet with short hair and copper eyes, stumbled in front of the cove's door, his eyes wide with fear as he watched me move towards him. Two others joined him. The first had blonde hair and sliver green eyes. The second had long shaggy, amber hair paired with dark brown, they were so dark they were almost black.

The blonde was quick to shove the brunet into the door frame then he proceeded to stalk towards me, his eyes filled with malicious intent. His eye quickly darted around the room, then focused on something behind me.

"So, the freak thinks that a robot can protect her, comfort her." He glanced up at me, "Mangle. Name's Derick, that's Todd," he pointed at the dark-eyed boy, "and that's Brent." he then pointed to the brunet. He fully turned around to look at me, "You're harboring the Duck's freak daughter.

I tilted my head, my ears flicked, "My name is not Mangle, it's Foxy." I took a step forward, "and it's my job to protect the children of the pizzeria, especially from people like you."

Todd smirked mockingly, "Your just a robot, and besides, Mangle, you can't be Foxy as he already exists, he's just been indisposed in the Parts and Service room. Like the rest of the original animatronics."

"Besides, you couldn't harm a fly, surely you've been programed with the three laws of robotics." Derick glanced around a grin slowly was spreading across his face, "One: a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Two: a robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Three: a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law." Derick started forward, moving as if to pass me, but I reacted, first.

My hand shot out and grasped his upper arm, I pulled him close and growled. There was no way that I was going to let these boys harm Jennifer, she was my friend. I shoved him away with as much force as I could, causing his to fall on top of Brent, who looked like he just wanted to run and hide.

My eyes shot to Todd, who had some how moved around me and had grabbed Jennifer around the wrist. He was trying to pull her to the door but I blocked the way, so he let go, pushing her hard enough for her to collapse on the floor, then he reached out to try to shove me out of the way.

My body reacted before my programing, meaning I lurched, he must have thought my programming would stop me in time, as he didn't stop, meaning my jaws found themselves fastened around the front of his head. In fact when my programming told me to pull away, as I was hurting someone, I couldn't. My plastic fangs had sunken so far into his head that I was unable to pull away from the writhing boy. The only way for me to escape was to take his head with me, so my jaws tightened, causing an unpleasant crunching sound.

Jennifer whimpered when I pulled away, the boy slumping to the floor. The other boys were staring at me with terror and disgust. I shifted slightly, startling both boys into action, as they both took off out the door, shouting about killer robots.

I tried to move to look after Jennifer, but she moved away, shaking.

She clenched her eyes close, "Y… you… a… are cov…covered in… blood." Jennifer moved into the corner I normally sat in, "It stinks." She commented weakly.

I shuffled so I until I sat in the opposite corner of the room, to Jennifer.

There was the loud sound of panic when someone finally entered the cove ten minutes later.

Veronica Reith, the 19-year-old mechanic, with midnight black hair and piercing silvery-blue eyes, was the first one in. She spun around in a slow circle, then turned back to the door. "Carol, call 911, we have an injury, and he might die."

I tried to open my jaw to speak with her but it was stuck.

Veronica breathed in deeply, closing her eyes with a grimace, then she turned to look at me, As she approached her eyes, saddened, "Why did you do this, Faux?" she looked my up and down. "This won't help us with public appreciation." She gave a weak grin, then reach around my neck and flipped the off switch, causing my world to go black.

* * *

When I was finally switched on, Veronica was crouched in front of me, my chest piece and lower jaw were removed and sitting on a table opposite of me. I could feel her move around panels and wires, as she worked. I jerked when she connected a wire to my bottom metal rib. She looked up her eyes examined my face, I ended up leaning away uncomfortable with her gaze.

She turned around and grabbed my law that was on the table. She then started the process of connecting the jaw, which I tried not to focus on her and our proximity.

I couldn't help my reactions, I had broken my programming, and the companies' reliability, it didn't help that Veronica hade looked at me with such disappointment. Veronica was the only one in town willing to invest her life into Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, meaning that she was the most likely candidate for inheriting the large company.

The door, which was located behind me, creaked open and I heard, two sets of feet, a child and and adult. I winced when Caroline, popped forward, right beside me. Her short chestnut hair almost fully covering her aquamarine eyes, she turned her head to grin widely at me.

"How are you, Faux?" Caroline asked, her eyebrow lifted slightly.

I simply gazed at her.

She turned to look at Veronica quizzically, Veronica, in turn, turned to look at Caroline, "I haven't fixed her jaw fully, Carol. Just give me a moment and she be able to answer all of your questions." Veronica then focused back on my jaw, her finger worked quickly and she was done in almost 3 minutes.

Veronica nodded to Caroline, who then went back to grinning at me, "How are you feeling, Faux?"

I blinked, "I am angry at myself for letting the situation get out of hand, however I don't regret my decision."

Carol nodded thoughtfully, "Wise words, though, I don't believe I could credit you for 'em." She winked at me, "So, why were the boys in the Cove during lunch?"

"There is no rule stating that you have to be in any of the party rooms during lunch, But I Believe that they had the intent to harm Jennifer, my… friend."

"Aww…" Caroline cooed, "Vero, she's made a bond, like you and The Captain did, years ago." She spun around quickly and headed back towards the door. Suddenly she was right beside Veronica, with Jennifer right in front of her.

Jennifer smiled at me, "You look a lot better now. I have to thank you, for protecting me, you didn't have to but… you did, so thank you."

I nodded my head jerkily, "I'm sorry for scaring you. You can say that you weren't but I could tell that you were terrified."

Jennifer grinned, Caroline's hands grasped her shoulder's, "Well I'd better give you back to your Mom, before she accuses me of kidnapping. See ya later, Faux, Vero." She sent us a wink, the swiftly left, with Jennifer.

I tilted my head down, "Are they going to close down the Pizzeria?" I had to ask.

Veronica sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor "I… I don't know yet, Faux. I'll try to find out for you, no, for all of us. If Freddy's does close though, I'm not just going to leave you to rot in storage. You've become my life."

She turned to lean on the table, a loud sigh left her as she glanced at her watch. "I have to go to the office. Tonight I'm the night security guard, since you guys, scarred the last one. 'Night, Faux." She called before flicking off the lights, and leaving me alone in the dark.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoyed the updated version of this story, you know with actual story and plot. It just feels more complete._**

**_I love y'all._**

**_3_**

**_~~~~~ Wolf_**


End file.
